dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Family Vol 1 182
Supergirl wants this matter kept under wraps, but Kolpan has already reported his findings to his boss Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor is in prison right now, but Kolpan has smuggled and assembled rocket components according his instructions. Luthor activates and guides by remote control his rocket and breaks out of prison. In absence of Superman, Supergirl is alerted and takes off for the Metropolis Prison. Rather than chase after Lex Luthor, though, Supergirl puts out the fire burning the prison down and then she pretends to be tired to let Luthor make his escape. Then she heads back to the Laboratory. Lex Luthor's rocket warps its way to Mars, and its owner begins searching for the Kryptonite meteor. In the meantime, his actions are being monitored by Supergirl and the Laboratory's Director. Kolpan realizes they were setting Luthor up, and angrily breaks the monitor down. Supergirl captures Kolpan, confirming they were luring him out, and takes off for Mars. On Mars, Lex has found and attached the piece of Kryptonite to a manual energy canon. Supergirl arrives and confronts Luthor. During the battle, Supergirl gets blasted and pretends to be killed. Then she gets back up and crushes Luthor's beam weapon. Luthor can't believe it, but then Supergirl reveals it was a trap all along: they knew someone working for Luthor was stealing rocket components, but they didn't know the identity of the smuggler or the rocket's location, so she planted fake Kryptonite to draw them out, and she let him get to Mars so no one else got hurt by their fight. Luthor refuses to believe it was her plan rather than Superman's, but Supergirl tells him to face the facts: he has been outwitted and beaten by someone who he never took seriously. | StoryTitle6 = Krypto: "A Bad Day for Junkyard Blue!" | Synopsis6 = The Dog of Steel nabs a couple of bank robbers and restores the confidence of a junkyard dog. | StoryTitle7 = Jimmy Olsen: "The Reporter with the Radar Mind" | Synopsis7 = Jimmy Olsen helps psychic Nicky Heller when the latter transfers his mental abilities to Jimmy so that he can bring help against crooks who are threatening him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Al (gangster) ** Big Al's Rat Pack (his gang) ** A hockey team Other Characters: * Matt Wilson (hockey goalie) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * "Space Person" (gorilla-like alien) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jaws Jeffrey (wrestler) Antagonists: * ** Magnum (sniper) Other Characters: * Chief Strong Bear and other wrestlers * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dean Lyman * Superman Antagonists: * ** Kolpan/Agent K (Luthor's spy in the Jet Propulsion Laboratory) Other Characters: * * Staff and students at New Athens Experimental School * Warden, staff and prisoners at a maximum security prison * Justice League * Professor Bolden Locations: * * ** *** **** Jet Propulsion Lab ** *** **** ** *** Metropolis Prison * Krypton Items: * Fake Green Kryptonite Vehicles: * Luthor's rocket ship | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blue (junkyard dog at Groll's Auto Wrecking) Antagonists: * Harry and Burt (bank robbers) Other Characters: * Merle Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Nicky Heller (psychic) * * * * Antagonists: * Three criminal brothers Other Characters: * Chuck (GBS video technician) * * Johnny Nevada Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Stranger" is reprinted in . * "The Deadly Treasure of Mars" is set entirely in the recent past. The first part of the story happens a few days after is launched on August 20, 1975. The second (much larger) part of the story begins when Viking 1 lands on Mars on July 20, 1976 and covers the next several days. | Trivia = * All Kryptonite on Earth was turned to iron during Superman: Sandman Saga. * First Superman Family issue to not include reprints. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas